


Criminal Minds Drabbles | Drabbletag 7

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 7 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash drabbles for the Criminal Minds fandom for Femslash100's Drabbletag 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex Blake/Penelope Garcia

Title: Cunning Linguist  
Prompt: Criminal Minds: Alex/Garcia - flirting   
Requested By: masfawkes  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Garcia flirts with Blake

 

“Well, hello, my dear cunning linguist.” Garcia purred into the phone upon seeing Blake’s name on the caller ID. 

Blake blushed bright red, receiving the Garcia treatment usually reserved for Derek Morgan. 

“Hello, web mistress.” Blake returned, closing her eyes and wishing she’d thought of something smoother. 

Garcia grinned. “What can I do for you, sugar?” 

Blake continued to blush, recalling the previous night’s desperate and frenzied makeout session in the bathroom of the bar while the whole team drank just outside. Blake was quite sure there were a lot of things that Miss Penelope Garcia could do for her.


	2. Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss

Title: Unsaid  
Prompt: Criminal Minds: Emily/Garcia - distance   
Requested By: katiesaygo  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: so close, so far

( Collapse )

“Are you still there?” Emily says softly into the phone. 

“Yes.” Garcia answers in a whisper. She opens her mouth to say… what? I miss you? I love you? Please come home? She closes her mouth again and just listens to Emily’s breathing on the other end, so far away and so close. 

The silence stretches on as Emily fights against the words that she so badly wants to say. She knows she shouldn’t have gotten so attached. Hers had never been a lifestyle conducive to long term relationships… was that what this was? 

Yes. Emily Prentiss loves Penelope Garcia.


End file.
